Trials and Tribulations
by famousames
Summary: A prank meant to lighten the mood ends up bringing together two of the most unlikely people. LJ Author previously Amelia5
1. Mood Lightening Spectacle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. All characters, places, and creatures belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 1: Mood Lightening Spectacle**

The common room was filled with a light chatter as the sun sank below the horizon.  James Potter and Sirius Black sat together on a large couch right in front of the fire, heads bent low over a piece of paper.  They were talking in a low whisper and occasionally there would be a loud outburst of laughter from the two.  All of the Gryffindors ignored them as they had become too accustomed to this behavior, all of them except for Lily Evans.  Every time one of the pair would laugh she would tense and grit her teeth.  She simply could not stand the duo of trouble makers.

          James and Sirius were currently discussing their latest prank for the evening, waiting for their other friends, Remus and Peter, to join them.  The last few weeks had been a hard time on all of the students with the recent attacks Voldemort had made on some of the most prominent wizarding villages.  Many of the students had lost family members of friends, and everyone's nerves were on end.  The marauders, as the four boys called themselves, fancied it their job to lighten everyone's spirits.  Usually their pranks were aimed toward deserving Slytherins, namely Severus Snape, but tonight was more to lessen the current tension that always filler the air.

          "You notice," Sirius commented, "that every time we go to plan a new 'mood lightening spectacle' it gets harder and harder?" 'Mood lightening spectacle' was what their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, chose to call their pranks.  Ever since he used that phrase Sirius had refused to call it anything else.

          "Yes, well considering we've used every piece of pranking equipment Zonko's, or any other store of the sort for that matter for that matter, has made it's not quite hard to imagine why." James stated staring into the fire thinking hard about the upcoming prank. "We only have until Remus and Peter get back to figure this out Sirius. I mean come on- we're kings at this sort of stuff. We can figure something out…" he trailed off and the two set for ten minutes in silence.

          "I have an idea!" Sirius exclaimed jumping to his feet and running to the boys staircase.  James waited patiently for his eccentric friend to return.  Not two minutes later Sirius came bounding down the stairs, broomstick in hand.  He walked right past James and out the portrait hole, without a word.  James quickly scrambled to his feet and followed his friend.  Running to catch up, James finally did two floors down.

          "My God mate, slow down," James panted closing in on his best mate. "What the bloody hell are you planning."

          Instead of answering Sirius just cackled and continued descending finally reaching the front doors.  He didn't stop there however, he pushed the doors open with great effort and stepped out onto the grounds.  James followed him with a amused expression on his face, but did not say a word.  When finally reaching the edge of the Great Lake he stopped.

          "It's about damn time," James said, "What on the face of God's green earth brought us down here?"

          "That, mate, is an excellent question," Sirius said but didn't bother to tell James what the answer was.  He crouched down and ran his hand through the water. "Hmmm… not too cold," he observed.  "Alright James, I have an assignment for you," Sirius finally said straightening and dusting off his pants.

          "Aye, Aye captain, what can I do for you?" He said standing tall and saluting Sirius.

          "Right, I want you to swim to the bottom of the lake and gather at least twenty grindy-lows for me, okay buddy?" Sirius stated nonchalantly.

          "You're mad… mad," James said before walking up the slope back towards the castle.

          "Wait, wait you're right that won't work…" Sirius said and started to pace.  James reluctantly turned and came back to the spot he was standing in before. Sirius continued to pace before finally holding up a finger in the air, "Alright now I think I've got it.  Do you think we'd be able to summon up some grindy-lows?"

          "I suppose so, but you seem to be forgetting that grindy-lows don't much like the company of us wizarding folk.  And once you get the up here what makes the you think they won't attack us like crazy?" James said eying his obvious demented friend.

          "Yes, well that's where one of us summons them and the other stupefies them when they breech the surface of the lake!" Sirius explained as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

          "I suppose that would work.  But tell me what you're doing with them, before we have gallons of grindy-lows at our feet." James asked.

          "That my friend will come later… but it will require the use of a cheering charm and a duplicating charm. Okay before we start we need… a bucket and your invisibility cloak… and Remus." Sirius said, his grin becoming wider and the gleam in his eyes more apparent.

          "Right well you stay out here and I'll go find those things. Try not to kill yourself until I get back, okay mate?" James said, smirking at his friend.

          "Sure, sure whatever you say," Sirius commented distractedly gazing off into the open air.

          James shook his head and started to walk back up to the castle.  He was almost to the front steps when he encountered his first obstacle.  Severus Snape, of Snivellus as the boys fondly (or not so much) called him, was standing in almost the same spot at him, seeming to come out of the Forbidden Forest. 

          "Hello my good friend Severus, I was just on my way to enjoy a lovely feast with Barnaby the Barmy and Minerva, would you like the join us?" James inquired tipping an imaginary top hat to Severus.

          "You and you're little friend, Black, are up to something aren't you?" Severus said pointing to where Sirius was standing by the lake, now cackling madly.

          "Why ever would you think that?  Just because in our past Sirius and I have gone on a few… dangerous endeavors does not mean that is all we think about.  We are above such practical jokes.  Now if you'll excuse my I must be going. Nice seeing you dear."  James marched away leaving Severus dumbfounded, but his mood was quite improved.  He just loved to confuse that Snape.  He happily continued up to the common room where he found Remus and Peter sitting on the couch he and Sirius had previously occupied.

          "Hey, where were you?" Peter asked looking up at James from his position.

          "Interesting question really.  Sirius has an idea for the 'mood lightening spectacle' and we were out at the lake figuring it out.  I actually came up here to get a few things. Remus we need you to look up duplicating charms and figure out how to perform it within the next hour and a half or so before dinner.  Meet us down at the lake when you find it."

          "I'm right on it," Remus said standing up and heading to out the portrait hole and presumably towards the library.

          "Good, now Pete I need you to find me a bucket big enough to hold twenty or more grindy-lows, preferably we'd like it to have a handle.  I'm pretty sure Filch has some in the cupboard on the sixth floor the right of the painting of Merlin.  Come by the lake when you have it."

          Peter nodded and followed Remus out of the common room.  James grin broadened, he always loved planning for pranks.  When he was with his friends he felt like nothing could ever hold us down. He practically skipped up to his dormitory and grabbed his invisibility cloak, his and Sirius's wand, and a large fisherman's hat he had been given as a gag gift and shoved it on his head. On his wan out of the common room he ran into Lily Evans.

          "Oh! Hello Lily how are you this fine evening?" James asked again tipping the hat on his, except this time there was an actual hat.

          "Don't give me that Potter, what are you up to?" Lily glared as James as usual. It seemed that in the world of Lily he would never redeem himself for past actions.

          "Actually Sirius and I are planning to graffiti all of the walls with pictures of nude women and possibly a few rude words. After that we are going to run around the halls screaming like mad men and knock innocent students down. Then we're going to cause some general mayhem and mischief." James said, annoyed with the third degree Lily always seemed to give him.

          "Well as long as you don't get caught by all means go ahead." For a moment James thought those words had come out of Lily's mouth, but then he realized her lips hadn't moved at all. He spun around and came face to face with Amelia Bones.

          "Oh Amelia, for a moment, just a moment mind you, I thought it had been Lily that said that.  I can see I was clearly mistaken. How are you my dear? Any news of the traveling act?" James asked with genuine curiosity.

          "If you're referring to Edgar, then no we haven't heard from him in weeks. Mum's having a cow, as I'm sure you can imagine.  But Edgar did warn us that what he was doing is dangerous and it would be hard to write.  Knowing him, he's probably gotten himself a girl and is off traveling Paris with her." Amelia said dryly, but James knew better.  Edgar and Amelia Bones, along with their parents, had always been good friends with the Potters.  Therefore James knew that the eldest Bones child was currently on a top secret mission against Voldemort. 

          "Well if you get to write him, be sure to mention I say hello. Oh and tonight- tell him about tonight. He'll love it."  Edgar had only been two years ahead of the boys and Lily, three ahead of Amelia who was a sixth year. He had always appreciated the marauders sense of adventure and pranks, even when he was Head Boy.

          "Yeah, I'll do that. Anyway I needed to talk to Lily," both of them turned to where Lily had been standing to notice she was no longer there.

          "Well that's helpful. She's needed by Emmyline, she's tried to charm her hair to be curly. A few things, including my bed, her bed, and our door, caught fire. Not a pretty sight, and not to mention she's no longer in the possession of any hair. Poor, poor girl." With that Amelia left James to wonder how wrong one spell could go. 

          Remembering the task at hand James jogged lightly the rest of the way out of the castle to find that Peter and Remus had not yet arrived.

          "I send you for a bucket and Remus, and you come back with this silly thing-what the hell is wrong with you?" Sirius asked plucking the hat off James' head.

          "For you information," James said grabbing his hat out of Sirius hand's, "I like this hat ("Of course you do," Sirius said), and Remus is in the library looking up duplicating spells, and Peter is getting the bucket. Do not underestimate me little bro." That was a common nickname James had given Sirius when Sirius had moved in with the Potter the previous summer.

          "Oh right then. Good guess with the Remus research thing." Sirius said again taking the hat of James' head.

          "I'm brilliant there's no need to tell me.  By the way Amelia's writing to Edgar soon, I told her to tell him about our prank."

          "Smashing.  I miss that old buggar.  Has she heard from him lately?" Sirius asked, adopting a solemn attitude. 

          "No she hasn't.  I hope he's ok.  He's a good bloke." James said staring at his hands.  "What if- what if something happens to him? How do you think Amelia would take it?"

          "Total brake down I'd say. They were always close.  You know how she was when she got the news he had to go away.  I'm worried about him, and all the other's James. I just… I don't know.  I hate this.  Why do the good people always have to go out there and fight? I feel so helpless locked up in here while good friends of mine are out there risking their lives." Sirius kicked a rock into the lake and hung his head. "And it kills me to know that my family," he spat out the word like it was vile, "is probably out there causing all the destruction."

          "They're not you're family Sirius, you know that.  For all it's worth you're a Potter just like me.  I mean hell you've spent almost every holiday at my house, even when you weren't living with us, since you were eleven. You call my parents Mum and Pops, you're my brother Sirius. You're a good person, you're not anything like them.  And I don't want to hear you say you are ok?" James put his hand on Sirius shoulder and patted it a couple of times.

          "I know… thank-you." He pulled James into a tight brotherly hug but quickly broke away when he saw Peter coming.

          "Hey Pete! Did ya get the bucket? Did ya, did ya, did ya?" Sirius asked, returning to his normal jolly self.

          "Yeah, 'twas not a problem.  I set off a couple of dungbombs in the third floor corridor so he wouldn't be anywhere near the closet." As he talked he pulled a tiny bucket from his pocket and said, "_engorgio__!" _**[A/N 1]**. The bucket immediately enlarged to the size of a… well large bucket.

          "Spiffing, now James would you rather summon or stun?" Sirius asked after James handed him his wand.

          "I suppose I'd rather summon. Alright on the count of five I'm going to summon the griny-low, Sirius you stun it, Peter you gather it and throw it in the bucket. Everyone ok with that?" James asked pointing his wand to the lake.

          Both voice their agreement and James started to count, "one… two... three…" there he was cut off my Sirius.

          "Why don't we just go on three?" He inquired.

          "Why would we do that?" James asked looking over at Sirius.

          "Because I'm impatient and I want this done quickly. And counting to five takes longer than counting to three," said Sirius.

          "You realize I could have summoned two grindy-lows by now don't you?" Said James. When Sirius didn't reply he started the count down again, "Okay. One… two…"

          "So are we going on three?" Sirius asked actually looking confused.

          James just ignored him and continued counting "…three… four… five. _Accio!"_James shouted and a few seconds later a grindy-low came zooming out of the water. As it passed overland Sirius shouted "_Stupefy!" _The grindy-low fell to the ground with a thud and Peter picked it up, throwing it into the bucket.

          They continued this about twenty-five times until the bucket was filled to the top. "Right that should be enough." Sirius said stopping James from summoning another one.        

          The three boys sat down on the grass with the bucket between them, making sure none of the grindy-lows woke up. They chatted lightly until Remus showed up sometime later.

          "Hullo fellows. I've got the charm down… I think. As long as it's not anything we need to stay alive we should be golden." Remus said smiling at his mates.

          "Thank-you Remus. Was it difficult?" James asked.

          "No, it wasn't too hard. I'm surprised was haven't learned it actually. It's pretty simple, once you get the wand movement down.  You blokes should be able to get it in no time." Remus said.

          "Actually there won't be any need for that. I just need you to make duplicate a few things. A few times. James, how many grindy-lows did we end up having?" Sirius asked.

          "I believe twenty-six." Peter said for him.

          "Right, well then we'll need twenty-six cheering charms and twenty-six duplicating charms then." Sirius said, clapping his hands together. "Okay then. Remus you can perform the duplicating charms and James you do the cheering charms.  Pete and I need to go up and learn one more thing. Oh and thanks by the way Remus for being so quick… we would have been able to do this part without it." With that Sirius dragged Peter to his feet and the two started towards the castle.

          "Wait Sirius!" James shouted, "are you going to tell us what the entire plan is?"

          "That, my friend, you will find out at dinner!" Sirius yelled back before continuing back into the castle.

**[A/N 1]: I'm not entirely sure if that's the right spell of enlarging things. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. **

**Ok I know this one did not have hardly any Lily in it, but she should be in the next chapter. And there will be a blooming romance between L/J.  I'm haven't decided if I should make Amelia a love interest for anyone. Y'all tell me what you think.  I would love some feedback! **

**Next Chapter: You find out what the prank is, the prank is planned, and the marauders are given their punishment (if indeed the get any) **

**Till next time- **

**Salt&Pepper531**


	2. Mad, Flying GrindyLows

**First of all I want to say thanks to all my reviewers! Y'all are awesome.  There's a response to everyone's reviews at the bottom.  Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.  All of that belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling! **

**[A/N: This is taking place while the boys are down by the lake, after summoning the grindy-lows]**

**Chapter 2: Mad, Flying Grindy-lows**

"Albus, what do you think those boys are up to?" Minerva McGonagall asked the renowned Headmaster of Hogwarts.

          "Oh let me exercise their creativity, Minerva. They're just boys, they'll grow out of it," Dumbledore said eying four of Hogwarts most notorious pranksters.

          "I just don't know.  Lupin maybe, he's always been a good kid, and Pettigrew- well I just think he goes along with it because they accept him.  But Potter and Black, Dumbledore I don't think they'll ever stop being childish," said McGonagall.

          "Isn't it wonderful though, how the four are so united?  Sirius and James especially.  Never would I have thought that a Black and a Potter would be friends… brothers more like.  They way that Martha and Christopher **[A/N 2] **accepted Sirius into their home was wonderful," Dumbledore declared.

          "Yes but even so Albus, that is not a bucket that is about to be used to mop the floors. I just wish I could see what was in it.  Never have I had four students pull so many tricks and get away with it.  They just never leave any evidence.  One of these days though, Albus, I'm going to get them for something," said McGonagall.  It was true, although everyone knew the boys pulled the pranks there was never enough evidence to convict them for it.  Even worse, the four were perfectly aware of that. 

          Dumbledore just chuckled and continued to watch the young men. 

**[This is now after Peter and Sirius left]**

"What do you think Sirius is going to do?" Remus asked James.

          "There's no telling Rem, could be anything.  I have a feeling it's going to be brilliant though. What do you think he wants us to duplicate? He never did say." James said peering into the lake.

          "I have a feeling he'll be coming back to tell us soon.  Just wait…" Remus said, but was interrupted when Sirius came flying back down the slope.

          "Oh, by the way it's my broom I want you to duplicate.  Just make them slightly smaller.  Big enough to fit a grindy-low, but not too big," Sirius said in one big breath before running back up the slope. Before he was out of sight he yelled, "Oh and remember, CHEERING CHARMS!"

          "Well I supposed that answers our question then."

          "Yes James I suppose it does. And what an interesting answer we got." Remus replied pulling Sirius' broom closer to him.

          "Right, well lets get started then," James said pulling out his wand.  He said the shrinking spell **[A/N 3]. **The broom shrunk to a slightly smaller size and then Remus took over for the duplicating.

          "_Duplicatus,_" said Remus, and then there were two brooms.  For the next ten minutes Remus repeated the spell until there were twenty-six brooms. While Remus was duplicating the brooms, James was casting cheering charms on all of the stunned grindy-lows. "This certainly is going to be interesting. I wonder what Sirius is up to…"

**[Sirius and Peter are up in the boys dorm]**

          "Alright Sirius, are you going to tell me what's going on now?" Peter asked.

          "Yes my good friend, that I am going to do." Sirius stated, but continued to pilfer through his trunk. 

          Peter waited a few minutes before asking again, "Sirius what are we planning."

          "Oh right sorry, we are going to enchant the grindy-lows to," here Sirius sighed dramatically, "them to sing 'Celebration' by Kool and the Gang."

          "What by what and the what?" Peter asked looking shocked by the words that had just come from Sirius' mouth.

          "It's a muggle song Pete, a lovely one at that. You remember this summer when we all went to over to Rem's house?" Sirius asked and continued when Peter nodded, "well remember that song that he played on the recorded player?"

          "I believe it was a _record_ player, but yes now that you mention it I do know what you're talking about." Peter replied, but then looked horrified,  "You mean to tell me you're going to enchant those grindy-lows to _sing_?"

          "That's not all mate, those grindy-lows are going to FLY!" Sirius stated looking very pleased with himself.

          "Right… right." Peter just looked around the room before sitting down on his bed.

          "Anyway… I need you to look up a sticking charm alright?" Sirius said holding up a book in triumph.

          "Yeah, yeah I can do that. May I ask what you're going to be doing?" Peter asked grabbing the charms book out of his bag.

          "I will be looking for the singing charm mate.  This has to go well Pete, everyone's so upset with everything that's happening. It all has to be perfect, okay?" Sirius said while standing up from his crouching position on the floor, "Let's go down to the lake okay? Bring your book with you so you can finish looking up the sticking charm. I hope James and Remus have finished their part."

          The two walked out of the dorm and down the steps to the common room.  Lily and Amelia Bones were sitting quietly over in the corner talking to each other. After Amelia said something Lily would laugh and shake her head. Sirius noticed that Peter kept glancing over at them while they made their way to the portrait hole.

          "Say Pete, you don't happen to like Lily do you, 'cause you know James'll kill you if you try to… make a move," said Sirius.

          "What? Like Lily? No, no… I, well I kind of have feelings for…" Peter trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

          "AMELIA? You like AMELIA?" Sirius practically yelled for the whole common room to hear.

          "Shh… Sirius there is a reason I don't tell you people these things. You have a way with letting the whole world know." Peter said glancing over to the two girls who had looked up when Sirius had shouted Amelia.

          "Is there anything you need, Sirius?" Amelia shouted to the two boys across the common room.

          "Hm? Oh no, nothing at all… just er… wondering if that was you over there," Sirius said, not so intelligently. Amelia gave him a queer look, but decided not to say anything and turned to talk to Lily again.

          "You should say something to her.  I mean she's a sixth year, I'm sure she'd love to go out with a studly older man like you," said Sirius, grinning at Peter.

          "Incase you haven't noticed, she's going out with Mark Alexander, a seventh year 'studly' Hufflepuff. He's the captain of the quidditch team, prefect, winning good looks-" Peter was saying but was cut off by Sirius.

          "Is she going out with him, or are you Pete. You sound like you're more attracted to him then to her." Sirius said, mocking his friend.

          "Oh don't even say that, you know I'm not… homosexual."

          "You can say gay Pete." Sirius said laughing at his friend.

          "Right, well that you know I'm not. But she's got someone I don't think there's any need to pursue her, when there's no chance." Peter said.

          "My friend, you are a MARAUDER! That's so much better than a stupid Hufflepuff. Have some pride man, fight for your girl!" Sirius said, standing on the nearing chair and raising his fist in the air.

          "Oh get down you wanker." Peter pulled Sirius down off the chair and dragged him off towards the portrait hole. 

          Sirius got one last word in before he left, "Amelia! Peter wants to meet you after dinner under the birch tree by the lake!"

          "Alright, yeah see you there Pete," Amelia said smiling at them.  

          Peter and Sirius continued their way out of the common room and down the winding stairs until finally they reached the first floor and the doors. Knowing that they were cleared of all people Peter finally said, "You are the biggest git I've ever met in my life.  I had absolutely no intention of telling her what-so-ever.  Now what am I doing to. Obviously she'll expect me to have something to say.  What should I tell her. Should I just say that you were being a wanker, or that I wanted to… wish her luck on her Defense test tomorrow? Yeah I think that's what I'll do." Peter finally finished ranting and they left through the double doors.

          "Unless you want her to thing you're a prat, I'd just go with 'Amelia I know you're going out with Mark, but I like you and I think we should give this a shot.' I'm pretty sure that'd be the best thing to say. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Sirius asked his friend.

          "Famous last words," James said overhearing their conversation. "What are you talking about?"

          "Peter likes Amelia," Sirius told them.

          "You like AMELIA?" Remus shouted at him.

          "Why does everyone shout when I say that? Yes I bloody well like her, I might even being in love with her. I don't think it's any reason to shout."

          "You LOVE her?" This time it was James you shouted.

          "Again with the yelling, why must you yell? Asking in a nice calm voice wouldn't hurt, would it?" Peter was on edge as it was, thinking about the meeting that night, and he wasn't quite in the mood to deal with his friends at this point.

          "Anyway, did you get the brooms duplicated and the cheering charms done?" Sirius asked, interrupting whatever was going to be said next.

          "Er, year we did. The grindy-lows are still out though. Don't know when they'll wake up. I supposed we could enervate them if we need to. Anyway, what did you to go and do?" Remus asked them.

          "Pete is working on a sticking charm and I am working on a singing charm." Sirius stated proudly. Both Remus and James looked at Sirius as though he was crazy, which he probably was.

          "A singing charm? What are you going to teach them to sing?" James asked his insane friend.

          " 'Celebration' by Kool and the Gang." Again Sirius said this with pride.

          "You're nutters you know that right," Remus said looking shell-shocked.

          "So I've been told.  Anyway now that almost everything's done and it's almost time for dinner, we shall perform the last of the of the spells and then we'll be done. Sirius grabbed the book he brought down with him. He flipped through the pages and found what he was looking for. He sat down in the grass and scanned the page.  After about five minutes he seemed to find what he was looking for. He got up from his spot on the ground, and walked over to the bucket-o-grindy-low. He pulled out one of the creatures and said "_Oralalus!" _The grindy-low twitched and then awoke. Not only did the creature have a wide grin on his face, but he was also singing. Once again Sirius stupefied it, but then he immediately woke it up. The grindy-low, it appeared, was still very happy and singing.

          "Alright then, looks like the spell worked.  Let's get going." Sirius then preformed the spell on all of the grindy-lows. James picked up the bucket and struggled under its weight. Remus threw the almost forgotten invisibility cloak over the bucket so it looked like James had his arms circled in mid air.  Remus took the cloak off the bucket and threw it over both James and the bucket. Nodding his head the boys set off towards their dorm.

**[At Dinner- from Lily's P.O.V. though still 3rd person]**

          Lily sat down next to Emily VanSluth, another seventh year. "Hey Em, how's everything going?"

          Emily was a slightly shy girl who kept mostly to herself. She was friendly when she needed to be, but liked to be introverted most of the time. "Hello Lily, I'm going well, how about yourself?"

          "I'm doing just fine."  Lily started to ask Emily about the Transfiguration project which was due in a week but was interrupted when James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin all came into the Great Hall. Lily used to think very lowly of the boys, but when James had become Head Boy and she had to work with him all the time, she was becoming tolerant with them.  All of the boys looked to be out of breath and extremely pleased with themselves. Lily just knew they had been up to no good.

          James, leading the group, choose a seat a few down from Lily and Emily.  Lily overheard him tell Sirius "that was brilliant mate, it's going to be a riot!" Oh what are they up to Lily was dying to know.  She didn't have to wait long. Just after the food appeared on the table, Lily heard a song coming from somewhere above her. She, along with many other people, looked up to the ceiling. When she saw what it was that was causing the sound she was in shock.

         "Oh my God," Lily breathed. About twenty-five grindy-lows sitting atop brooms, wide grins on their faces, were singing "Celebration" in horrible voices.  They were flying overhead and would occasionally drop a water balloon on someone's head. Then in bright pink sparkly letters words appeared above the teachers table 'No Grindy-Lows were harmed in the planning of this Mood Lightening Spectacle.'

          When the general shock wore off people started laughing. Lily looked around the hall and saw people who she hadn't seen smile in a long time, shaking with laughter.  She saw people who usually had tears in their eyes with broad grins on their faces.  She noticed that even the teachers, who usually disagreed with any pranks, smiling at the laughing student. She found herself laughing at everything that was happening, even through the tragedies that had struck recently.  Lily then looked to the four boys to her left, the four people in the hall looking the happiest, and she found that she didn't hold any hatred to them at the moment. In fact she was quite pleased with them. 

          Lily got up from her seat and, dodging a water balloon, walked over to the Marauders. When she got their she heard Peter say, "Look at Amelia, look how happy she is. I haven't seen her like that since, she heard about Edgar." Lily noticed that he had a slight twinkle in his eyes. Lily made her face up to look stern and then cleared her throat.

          James looked up to her with a smile that quickly faded when he saw Lily's face, "Er… Lily, how are you this fine evening?" He stood up so he could look fully at Lily.

          "I was doing fine until I saw this display. Now I'm brilliant." When she said that she threw her arms around James, who looked completely taken aback.

          "I—Well I'm glad, it was our intent to lighten the mood all we could." He said getting over his initial surprise. He gently put his arms around her back and patted lightly.

          Lily pulled back and said, "Well you all did a pretty damn good job. I haven't seen this many people smile in a long time. Thanks!" With that she stood on her tip toes and gave James a small peck on the cheek before going back to Emily.

**[Back to the P.O.V. of Marauders]**

          "Wow," was all James could say as he watched her walk back to her seat.  "Did she just… hug and kiss me? ME James Potter?" Before anyone could answer he sat back down and said, "Well we all knew it was bound to happen sometime."

**End of Chapter 2**

          **[A/N 2]: Martha and Christopher are what I am choosing to call James' parents because I really could not think of anything better. **

**            [A/N 3]: I'm not sure if there is an actual incantation for the shrinking spell so I just decided to leave it at that. **

**            Response to Reviews: **

**            Christine- My first reviewer! Thanks so much.  I think I've decided to have Amelia and Peter be some what of a thing. However I might just have Peter like Amelia and nothing come of it.  Thanks again for your review. **

**            Marie49- Thanks for your review! It was so sweet! I'm glad you like my style of writing! I hope the prank was all you expected it to be.  I'm delighted you think I have talent!  Thanks again!**

**            Serenity- Amelia and Edgar Bones are both mentioned in Order of the Phoenix. I'm not going to go to much into the Peter and Amelia thing, but it is going to be slightly mentioned throughout the story. The next chapter will have their meeting, but after that there probably won't be too much more. Thanks for the review! **

**            Desi-Siriuslovesyou- Thanks so much for you review! It was really sweet.  As you can see, I decided to put Amelia and Peter together. I thought that was a really good idea, so I used it.  I read and reviewed your story today, and I liked it a lot! You are definitely a very talented writer! I'm so glad you like my story so much, I was very flattered. Thanks so much for your review, it was very sweet of you! **

**I wasn't going to end it there, but it just seemed like a good place to end it. I am looking for a beta reader if anyone wants to help then email me at Gibby969aol.com. Thanks for the review! **

**Until Next Time- **

**SaltPepper531**


End file.
